Reencarnación del amor
by rox siniestra
Summary: Con cada Demonio un Ángel nació. Con cada dolor apareció un rayo de esperanza. Con cada temor se creó el consuelo. Con la oscuridad... se presentaba la luz. Ellos no son un ángel y un demonio, ellos son uno solo. Y ahora... se sabrá la verdad.


**Hola mis amigos de fanfiction. Primero y principal, no me maten por subir algo nuevo, es que ya lo tenía y como sera two-shot... Pero bueno~ ¿Cómo han estado? Yo sufriendo por cada cosa.**

**Les debo avisar que en este fic estan los nombres en la Inazuma Españoles. No me maten, es que no sabía cuales eran los Japoneses...**

**Bien, no les quitaré más tiempo.**

**Espero les guste~**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Si realmente me pertenecieran ahora estaría casada con Hiroto...**_

* * *

Por más grande que fuera la luz o la oscuridad, siempre hubo un choque que en ambas solo causen destrucción.

Para que hubiera oscuridad los Demonios fueron creados, y con ellos la orden de corromper cada alma con oscuridad. Su misión les había llevado a que sus acciones fueran reflejos de sus corazones, los cuales desde su nacimiento fueron llenados de oscuridad... hasta el punto de ser un agujero negro. Residían en el infierno, esperado el día en que su misión acabe.

Los seres a los cuales se había dado el nombre de Ángeles eran los representantes de la luz. Ellos vivían en el cielo, protegiendo a todas las almas de ser corrompidas por la energía oscura. Eran seres de paz, pero a la hora de luchar para proteger lo daban todo, pero... eso no ha de significar que pudieran vencer.

Con cada Demonio un Ángel nació. Con cada dolor apareció un rayo de esperanza. Con cada temor se creó el consuelo. Con la oscuridad... se presentaba la luz.

* * *

Caminaba por los jardines de Celestia, con la mirada en la nada, era notorio... algo le preocupaba. Rara vez sus amigos y compañeros notaban que detrás de una sonrisa falsa crecía la inseguridad. "Sael deja de pensar en... bueno en él" pensó y se sentó en el césped.

Su vida cambió en el ultimo partido contra los habitantes de Demonica, en especial muchas cosas que pasaron con Destra. Si, aquel demonio lo traía más pensativo de lo usual. "¿Qué habrá querido decirme con eso de que él y yo somos uno?" suspiró, definitivamente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Sael se puso de pie, y una mano detrás de él le hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo—. ¿A dónde ibas Sael?

El joven de cabello largo y trenzado se giró sobre si para ver al joven que estaba ahí. Para él ese cabello rubio y esos ojos violetas era todo lo que necesitaba para saber quien era el joven, sin mencionar uno de sus mejores amigos—. Winel...

—El mismo. Ahora... ¿A dónde ibas?— Era lógico que Winel se comportase así, era el que más apreciaba a Sael, eran como hermanos, juntos hasta el final—. Acaso... ¿ibas a Demonica?— ¿Cómo era posible que él supiese lo que el joven iba a hacer? Sael no contestó, solo desvió la mirada—. Era de esperarse... Sígueme...— Comenzó a alejarse, pero al dar cierta cantidad de pasos se giró y pudo notar como su amigo estaba ahí, parado, sin dejar de mirarle—. Créeme... tus dudas van a ser aclaradas.— Susurró, pero aun así llegó a ser oído por Sael.

El joven comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio, sin dejar atrás la expresión pensativa de su rostro. "Winel... ¿me has estado ocultando algo?" se preguntaba a si mismo, y sin darse cuenta una mirada de tristeza se apoderaba de sus ojos.

El joven de cabellos rubios no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel joven, era su mejor amigo... y le había estado ocultando la verdad desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Tardaron un poco pero finalmente habían llegado a su destino: El santuario.

Sael miraba nuevamente la pared donde había descubierto, era lo mismo que hace casi un mileño atrás... cuando conoció a jóvenes de Inazuma Japón y a los demás capitanes del mundial.

Winel suspiró—. Sael... Todo lo que vez es solo la parte final.— Se acercó a la pared y tocó una figura de un ángel. Se abrió la pared como si fuera una puerta, dejando ver que había otra pared, y con ella... otra historia—. Esto trata de los comienzos mi querido Sael, uno donde explican la creación de los demonios de Demonica y los ángeles de Celestia. Todo comenzó cuando el planeta Tierra nació, junto con el planeta también nacieron los seres vivos. La oscuridad logró descubrir que cada ser vivo podía aumentarlo, en otras palabras otorgarle la oscuridad que habitaba en ellos. Fue ahí cuando la luz decidió formar parte de esto. Por eso, por cada demonio que nació en Demonica, en Celestia nació un ángel...

—¿Qué tiene que ver con Destra y conmigo?— Aun no comprendía que era todo aquello. Pero más que nada... no podía creer que le hubieran ocultado algo tan grande como eso. "¿Aun no lo entiendes Sael? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que somos uno?" recordó las palabras de Destra—. Espera... ¿Destra y yo...?

El joven de cabellos rubios le miró fijamente—. Son uno, Destra es tu contra-parte.— Suspiró y volvió su vista a la pared—. Y aun hay más... Cada habitante de Demonica tiene una contra-parte en Celestia, ambas contra-partes están destinadas a enfrentarse, pero no solo en la forma de fútbol, sino en diversas formas. Mira esas formas, Sael.— Señalo a un demonio parecido a Destra y a un ángel parecido a Sael—. Esos fueron el primer demonio y el primer ángel.

Estaba pasmado, eran iguales a él y el dichoso demonio que le traía problemas en su propia mente—. Son iguales...

—A Destra y a ti.— Completó aquella frase—. De hecho... Destra y tu... son sus reencarnaciones.— El joven de cabello trenzado miró sorprendido a la pared, luego a su amigo, y luego, nuevamente a la pared—. Ellos eran Deablonic y Sarrefiel, lucharon entre ambos para saber el destino de los seres vivos. Pero con el tiempo, Deabolic supo que solo necesitarían la oscuridad de los humanos... así que dejó a las demás criaturas que habitasen la Tierra. Sarrefiel le propuso un trato a Deabolic, los humanos por sus alas.— Paró para ver como se encontraba su amigo y capitán.

Sael tenía los ojos cristalinos, con las lagrimas que estaban amenazando para salir—. Pero si un ángel da sus alas...— Quería acabar la frase, pero una horrible sensación en su pecho le detuvo. "Sarrefiel... Diste tus alas para salvar a los humanos y la Tierra... Moriste por protegerlos..." respiró un poco más fuerte, parecía como si estuviera hiperventilandose—. Winel... sigue contándome.

El joven de ojos violetas no se opuso a la orden de Sael, y continuó la historia—. Deabolic aceptó aquel trato, y le arrancó las alas a Sarrefiel, pero... al hacerlo Sarrefiel no había muerto, se convirtió en un humano sin recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Nadie en Celestia comprendió como fue que aquello había sido posible, y en Demonica comenzó el rumor de que Sarrefiel había hecho algo para poder seguir con vida. Mientras que por otra parte, Deabolic contemplaba las alas de Sarrefiel, notaba como una pluma se tornaba negra con cada día que Sarrefiel pasara en la Tierra. Supo que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía descubrirlo en Demonica, por lo que fue a la Tierra en busca de Sarrefiel.

—No entiendo...— Murmuró Sael, ahora estaba con la vista fija en el suelo—. ¿Qué quería hacerle ahora Deabolic? ¿Qué no le bastó con arrancarle las alas?

—Tranquilo, que aun no he acabado.— Winel parecía estar más tranquilo que al principio de la historia—. Como dije, Deabolic fue a la Tierra en busca de Sarrefiel, y no tardo casi nada en encontrarlo. Cuando Sarrefiel le vio, hizo algo que el demonio no se esperaba, lo abrazó llorando y diciendo su nombre, Deabolic.

—Ahora entiendo menos Winel...— Suspiró y miró a su amigo, quien le estaba dando una mirada de frustración—. Esta bien, prosigue.

—Deabolic miraba a Sarrefiel, sin saber muy bien por qué este se comportaba así. Sarrefiel, al notar que el demonio no entendía nada, le dijo que no recordaba casi nada, solo recordaba una cosa, y eso era a él. Deabolic, aun sin comprender, le había preguntado a Sarrefiel que era lo que recordaba de él. Este le explicó que recordaba su sonrisa al ganas los partidos de fútbol, los enfrentamientos donde ambos daban todo, y también... le confesó que lo amaba.— No dijo nada más, escuchó que sus compañeros gritaban.

Winel salió para revisar que era lo que estaba pasando, sabía que Sael no estaba en condiciones como para encargarse de algo, así que le dejó ahí... contemplando la pared.

Suspiró, ahora que sabía la mayor parte de la historia, comprendía aquellas palabras que Destra le había dicho. "No tengo otra opción..." se puso de pie y comenzó a correr lejos de Celestia—. Debo ir a Demonica...

* * *

Demonica inspiraba el terror y la maldad, cada demonio era la representación de la discordia. En el campo de fútbol todo era igual, la maldad reinaba, y Destra estaba entrenando. "Aun no sé por qué le conté sobre eso" pensó sin dejar el recuerdo de su conversación con Sael en el olvido. Continuó con su arduo entrenamiento, hasta que un cambio en el aire del lugar le hizo detenerse—. Sael ¿a qué has venido?— Frente a él comenzaba a verse la figura del joven de Celestia, quien estaba atravesando las llamas.

El joven de cabello trenzado se acercó a Destra—. Ya comprendí a que te estabas refiriendo con que somos uno. Pero no comprendo el por qué me lo has contado.— Sus ojos eran desafiantes, pero en aquel momento habían caído ante el llanto. Destra se acercó a él y posó su mano en el hombro del ángel—. Aun... no sé todo... ¿verdad?

—Si tuviera que adivinar, creo que solo sabes dos terceras partes de la historia.— Aclaró el joven de cabellos castaños. Suspiró, él no debía ser quien le contase aquello a Sael—. ¿Sabes hasta...?

—Hasta que Sarrefiel le confesó a Deabolic que lo amaba.— Comentó con un hilo de fragilidad en su voz. No iba a mentirse a si mismo, sentía temor, pero a la vez sentía una fuerte punzada en el corazón—. ¿Qué ocurrió después de eso?

Destra comenzó a empujar a Sael lejos de Demonica, este al ver aquel acto lo primero que pensó fue que el demonio no le daría ninguna información sobre aquello, pero al notar que al salir continuó detrás de él... supo que era por alguna razón.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al punto exacto donde estarían a la misma distancia de Celestia y de Demonica. Ninguno dijo palabras por un mar de minutos, solo se miraban el uno al otro, como si con una simple mirada pudiera contestar las preguntas.

Finalmente el sonido del suspiro de Destra rompió el silencio. Miró hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad—. Deabolic había creído que era una trampa de parte de aquel ángel, por lo que se alejó de él. Eso ovacionó confusión dentro de Sarrefiel, y le dijo que si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos lo iba a entender.— Sonrió nostálgico—. Deabolic se alejó del ángel y regresó a Demonica.

Sael miró por unos minutos al demonio de cabellos castaños—. Pero...

—Por alguna razón que Deabolic no entendía siempre terminó regresando a la Tierra junto con Sarrefiel.— Posó su vista en el ángel que tenía a su lado, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió—. ¿Ya sabes lo de las alas?

—Se que se las arrancaron y se iban oscureciendo.— Confesó Sael, y notó la mirada del demonio sobre él, logrando que ambos desviaran la mirada en direcciones opuestas. "Si hace unos días alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría conversando tranquilamente con él seguramente no me lo hubiera creído... Destra... Al final no eres tan malo" pensó por un momento el ángel de cabello trenzado.

El demonio cerró los ojos por un minuto y luego los volvió a abrir—. Por cada día que él pasara en la Tierra como humano, una pluma de sus alas se volvía negra. Deabolic descubrió que si todas las plumas se volvían negras Sarrefiel caería ante la oscuridad, y, finalmente, moriría. La misma sensación que le empujó a visitarlo en la Tierra todos los días fue la que ocasionó que salvara a aquel ángel de ese destino.— Sael le miró sorprendido—. Aun no se sabe con exactitud, pero se cree que Deabolic decidió transformarse en humano, para que así su energía de demonio se fusionaran con las alas del ángel, las cuales tenían su energía de ángel. Así se creó un equilibrio, pero a la vez se dio a conocer el poder de un ángel oscuro.— Concluyó y comenzó a retirarse, pero una mano tomó su brazo. Se giró y notó como Sael le miraba firmemente—. ¿Y ahora que quieres?

El ángel aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer—. Destra... Eso... no es... el final...— Apenas podía hablar, seguía con la mente en la historia.

—Claro que lo es.— Desvió su miraba, no podía ver la cara de aquel joven. Pero en el fondo Destra supo que debería mirarlo tarde o temprano—. Tu ganas— dijo de mala gana—, aun no se termina.— Notó como ahora Sael aferraba parte de su cuerpo al brazo de él. Suspiró para evitar hacer otra cosa—. La oscuridad supo por lo que Deabolic había decidido convertirse en humano: para salvar a Sarrefiel. Pero también reconoció que dentro de él estaba creciendo algo que un demonio jamás debe sentir.— Se sentó en el suelo, siendo imitado por Sael—. Un demonio nunca debe sentir amor hacia alguien, y menos hacia un ángel.

—¿Qué más?— Sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro, pareciera que con tan solo una mirada entendieran lo que el otro quería decir.

Se comenzaron a oir pasos, cada vez más cerca, venian tanto de Celestia como de Demonica. Del camino de Celestia apareció Winel, pero del camino de Demonica salió Belzebu. Ambas miradas chocaban, parecía que esas miradas ocultaban algo. Ambos estaban bajo las miradas de Destra y Sael.

* * *

**Holis otra vez (?) ¿Les gusta como va quedando? Bueno ojala que si porque apenas vi los capítulos de este par y dije, o más bien grité: ¡Son perfectos para el yaoi!**

**Espero que a alguien le guste, y si, los reviews son bien recibidos. También acepto tomatazos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~~~**


End file.
